Dans leurs têtes
by Mimisao
Summary: [1er film] Après la mise à nu de la vérité, Mitchie et Shane font chacun face à une invasion de pensées. Et si nous allions faire un tour dans leurs têtes ?


**AN**: Salut tout le monde ! Je nage un peu en eau trouble dans ce domaine de fiction, j'ai plutôt l'habitude d'être inspirée par des mangas ou des livres. Cependant, le premier film Camp Rock m'a interpellée, j'ai beaucoup aimé le thème de s'accepter soi-même et tout ça. Ce oneshot date de quasiment 5 ans, et traîne sur ma clé USB sans que j'ose le publier. Le voici donc, reste à savoir si un jour une suite suivra, décrivant cette fameuse ballade en kanoë ! J'ai vraiment voulu alterner mon petit voyage dans leurs cerveaux à mesure que le film avancait, d'où la mise en page particulière.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Dans leurs têtes**

Il n'arrivait pas à calmer sa colère, au point qu'il avait failli retourner à son stade de « popstar arrogante et fière de l'être », et aussi failli retourner sa chambre de fond en comble. Même le fait de jouer de la guitare ne l'apaisait pas.

Elle lui avait menti. Certes, sur un seul pan de sa vie. Mais rien ne prouvait qu'elle avait dit la vérité le reste de temps, qu'elle avait été elle-même lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés, que ses encouragements avaient vraiment été sincères. Et dire qu'il avait attendu après ces mots depuis si longtemps, qu'il avait attendu que quelqu'un lui permette d'être lui-même, de retrouver cette partie de lui qui avait été engloutie par la célébrité.

Il gratta quelques accords sur sa guitare, ceux qui le hantait depuis son arrivée. Il s'était dit que cette voix qu'il cherchait pouvait être la sienne. Au fond, il l'avait toujours souhaité, même si cela était difficile admettre : après tout, il ne l'avait jamais entendue chanter. Mais désormais, il savait que ce n'était pas elle ces paroles étaient trop profondes et remplies d'émotions pour être dans la bouche d'une hypocrite. Il ferma les yeux, refoulant une montée de fureur et surtout, de déception. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à se faire à l'idée que tout ces moments étaient teintés de mensonge, et à envisager de la rayer de son esprit. Car c'était ce qu'il était résolu à faire : tous ceux qui avaient osé agir ainsi envers lui avaient subi ce sort, et dieu sait s'ils étaient nombreux !

Posant sa guitare, il s'allongea sur son lit, scrutant le plafond. C'est ça, être impitoyable. Être ferme et résolu à ne laisser aucune faille. Pourquoi n'en serait-il pas capable face à cette fille insignifiante ? Il ferma les yeux, et finit par sombrer dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêve.

Il poussa la porte de la salle de cours, et y pénétra d'un pas décidé. Il scruta ses « élèves », et les invita à s'asseoir.

« -Le grand concours arrive bientôt, et je sais que vous êtes tous très impatients d'y être ! »

Ils crièrent tous d'enthousiasme, ce qui lui arracha un sourire avant de continuer son discours.

« - Laissez-moi vous donner un conseil. »

Son regard capta une silhouette recroquevillée au fond de la salle, baignant dans la lumière. C'était elle, et elle ne lui était jamais apparu aussi fragile qu'à ce moment, même auréolée de la chaleur du soleil. Il croisa ses yeux noisette, et il décida qu'il ne les lâcherait pas avant d'avoir fini ce qu'il avait à dire.

« -Evitez de penser à votre image, ce n'est pas ça qui compte. Vous devez vous présenter aux autres tels que vous êtes vraiment, c'est ça l'important.»

Il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait conscience que ses mots s'adressaient à elle, d'ailleurs, il ne s'en cachait pas. Il savait que l'impact serait à la hauteur de ce qu'il avait ressenti, il prenait sa revanche pour mieux enterrer cette brève amitié, ces souvenirs, et tout ce qui avait trait à elle.

« -Et votre musique doit correspondre à ce que vous êtes. Elle doit exprimer ce que vous ressentez, sinon elle n'a pas lieu d'être. »

Il portait le coup de grâce, il le savait. Il lui assénait sans ménagement ce qu'elle lui avait elle-même rappelé. Coup pour coup. En voyant ses yeux s'emplir de larmes muettes, il sut qu'il avait réussi. Il ne s'attendait pourtant pas à se sentir aussi mal, et aussi cruel.

* * *

Elle sortit de la classe en silence, sans un regard. Elle avait soutenu celui de Shane, sans faiblir, ou presque. Ses larmes l'avaient trahie, mais au moins, elle l'avait affronté, jusqu'au bout. Elle avait assez versé de larmes la nuit précédente, et était lasse de toujours se reprocher chaque chose, de culpabiliser pour tout et n'importe qui. Elle était en tort, c'était une certitude. Mais s'il ne lui laissait pas l'occasion de s'expliquer, alors il n'en valait pas la peine. Sa complicité avec elle était au moins aussi vaine que son mensonge. Et comme si elle ne se sentait suffisamment pas suffisamment coupable, il se permettait de l'achever en public. Après tout, elle avait l'habitude qu'on se comporte ainsi envers elle, l'invisible, l'indésirable.

Elle avait juste espéré pouvoir être la vraie Mitchie, s'exprimer à travers sa musique, partager : elle avait sincèrement cru que cela serait possible avec lui. Elle remercia mentalement le ciel d'avoir Caitlyn à ses côtés : c'est désormais la seule chose qui lui importait, avec le fait de montrer enfin à tous qui elle était. Cette histoire et la discussion avec sa mère lui avait enfin ouvert les yeux : il lui fallait retrouver son indépendance, sa fierté d'être la petite et insignifiante Mitchie, mais Mitchie. Et s'il était incapable de comprendre ça, ce dont elle était quasiment sûre, alors elle n'aurait définitivement aucun regret à avoir, et effacerait, comme il était probablement en train de le faire pour elle, tout souvenir de lui.

* * *

Il se retourna encore entre les draps, avant de se lever pour de bon. Dans sa tête alternait à tout allure des images de Mitchie et de son sourire radieux, de son rire, de ses yeux moqueurs, et cet enchaînement se terminait immanquablement par son visage en larmes et l'image de sa silhouette recroquevillée dans le noir. Il lança un coup de pied rageur dans le pied de son lit, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Le contact de l'eau froide contre son visage lui fit du bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise son reflet dans le miroir. La rockstar avait les traits tirés, de fatigue et de tristesse. Malgré sa colère, il sentait au fond de lui qu'il était plus déprimé qu'autre chose, surtout depuis son cours. Il n'arrivait pas à la détester, et pire, il se détestait lui-même d'être responsable de ses larmes. Plus il y repensait, et plus il se sentait coupable : même si elle faisait semblant, elle l'avait écouté, encouragé, fait sourire, et lui n'avait même pas été capable d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Mais après tout, c'est elle qui l'avait abandonné et trahi, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se sortir ce sentiment du cœur ?

Il se dirigea à nouveau vers son lit, s'y allongea en regardant la lune qui scintillait silencieusement. Après tout, songea-t-il, même si il voulait changer les choses, il était probablement déjà trop tard…

* * *

Elle avait réussi à l'éviter, et à garder sa détermination jusqu'au jour du grand final. La perspective de chanter ce jour là l'avait maintenue hors de la déprime, tout comme l'aide de Caitlyn. La manigance de Tess n'avait pas non plus suffit à l'ébranler : elle chanterait, quitte à le faire de force. Son seul et unique été à Camp Rock se terminerait sur sa libération. De plus, l'espoir qu'elle avait de pouvoir monter sur scène à la fin du concours que Brown avait laissé sous entendre la portait, et suffisait à lui donner le sourire. Inconsciemment, elle espérait qu'il la voyait avancer, sourire, rire, malgré ce qu'il avait pu dire. Lui montrer qu'il ne l'avait pas atteinte.

* * *

Il la voyait, malgré les efforts de Mitchie pour l'éviter. Il se demandait comment elle pouvait faire pour agir normalement : n'avait-elle aucun remord ? Certes, elle restait uniquement avec Caitlyn, et le plus souvent à l'écart, mais elle continuait à faire comme si de rien n'était. Son attitude le confortait dans sa résolution de l'oublier pour de bon, une résolution qui faiblissait un peu plus chaque fois qu'il la voyait sourire. Leurs discussions lui manquaient, et sa solitude se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Mais bientôt, il retournerait dans son monde de cris, de foules en délire. Et il restait encore cette fille, cette voix, qu'il désespérait de trouver un jour.

La salle était comble, et le concours approchait de son terme. Il était surpris de ne pas avoir vu Mitchie sur scène : un sursaut de culpabilité, ou de peur, avait sûrement dû l'empêcher de venir se produire face à lui. Il avait mieux à faire de toute façon : il n'avait toujours pas entendu la voix qu'il cherchait, mais son champ d'investigation se réduisait considérablement.

Alors qu'il se réunissait avec Nate et Jason, une mélodie retentit dans l'air, qui lui semblait vaguement familière. Une voix posée, mais timide, se joignit à la musique, gagnant en force et en amplitude à mesure que les paroles se déroulaient. Ce n'est qu'avec l'explosion du refrain qu'il réalisa. C'était « sa » voix ! Il se retourna vivement, et se figea : celle qui chantait avec tant de force, qui irradiait la scène, n'était autre qu'elle. Sourd à ce qui l'entourait, il ne prêtait attention qu'à elle, et à cette impression de soulagement qui l'envahissait : il l'avait trouvé, il était heureux que ce soit elle car tout n'était peut être pas perdu.

Il se laissa envahir par sa musique et sa chanson, et prit conscience de ce qu'elle voulait lui faire passer, sa sincérité, sa propre solitude. Au fond, ils vivaient la même chose : ils voulaient être normaux, sortir de leur monde fermé, être vu pour ce qu'ils étaient, se libérer de leurs chaînes. Elle avait juste fait une erreur, tout comme lui en avait fait tant avant elle. Mais cette erreur pesait bien peu face à tout ce qu'elle était, à tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Il en avait assez de se cacher la vérité : il voulait cette amitié, cette fraîcheur, et elle lui avait manqué.

* * *

Mitchie termina son refrain, le cœur battant à tout rompre, un sentiment de toute puissance et de joie immense coulant dans ses veines. Elle l'avait fait, et pourrait repartir la tête haute. Un regret lancinant restait malgré tout tapi au fond d'elle, celui d'avoir perdu l'amitié d'une certaine popstar. Mais une voix vint interrompre son moment de bonheur. Hébétée, elle releva la tête, pour confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà : Shane s'avançait sur la scène, chantant les mots qu'il avait composés pour son inconnue. Instantanément, elle comprit ce que cela signifiait. Et qu'elle était pardonnée. Ses mots avaient atteint Shane, et même si elle avait prévu de l'oublier, elle était malgré tout heureuse qu'il ait compris. Elle descendit les marches, franchit l'espace qui les séparait pour se joindre à lui, d'égal à égal. Leur complicité avait bien existé, et atteignait un sommet. C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait espérer : elle devait se l'avouer, garder l'amitié de Shane était important pour elle, presque vital. Il semblait aussi heureux qu'elle, à en juger par le sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vivante, aussi à sa place dans toute sa vie. Les dernières notes flottèrent un instant dans la salle, et leurs mains entrelacées baignaient dans la lumière, témoins de leur réunion.

Il descendit de la scène, et la trouva dans les coulisses, souriant à elle-même. Tout n'était pas encore effacé, mais il savait qu'il lui pardonnerait, et surement plus tôt que ce qu'il le voudrait. Elle avait rendu son été inoubliable, l'avait ramené à la raison pour laquelle il était là. Shane doutait pourtant qu'elle, elle lui pardonne de ne pas avoir été là pour l'écouter. Refoulant son appréhension, il s'approcha lentement.

« -Je suppose que je n'ai plus à chercher maintenant. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, et scruta son visage. Il semblait détendu, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter : il avait l'air si furieux il y a quelques jours qu'une simple chanson ne pouvait pas avoir effacé tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

« - Ca dépend de ce que tu cherches. Bonjour, je suis Mitchie. »

Un très léger sourire flotta sur le visage de Shane. Tout recommencer à zéro, c'était la solution.

« - Salut, moi c'est Shane. Ca te dirait un tour en barque un des ces quatre ? »

Elle refoula son envie de rire de la situation pour garder son masque : l'instant était solennel, elle gagnait une seconde chance.

« -Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde. »

Elle laissa enfin échapper un grand sourire, auquel il répondit. L'été finissait au mieux, et laissait présager du meilleur pour l'avenir.


End file.
